


Les cicatrices dans l'âme

by docteurcactus



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Canon, Post-Ragnarok, Post-Thor: Ragnarok, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/docteurcactus/pseuds/docteurcactus
Summary: SpoilerThor: Ragnarok.Si le glorieux Thor parût toujours comme inondé de lumière, Loki -prince bâtard- ne naquit, pourtant, guère monstrueux. Qui pourrait cependant le blâmer de n'avoir su combattre les ombres, dans le sillage d'unsoleil?





	Les cicatrices dans l'âme

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient.
> 
>  _Ragnarok_ était un régal. Taika Waititi est, à mon sens, plus dingue de Thor _que ses propres créateurs_. Du reste, je pense me spécialiser dans l'écriture de câlins off-screen. 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

 

 A la lumière des néons et le vide interstellaire à la fenêtre, les remous en son être se calmaient à peine. Le Ragnarök avait ce goût amer d’ _inévitable_ , persistant en bouche.

Le deuil seyait fort mal à Thor, Dieu du Tonnerre, désormais Roi borgne – à l’image de feu son père – d’une Asgard déchue, si ce n’était dans les cœurs opiniâtres de son peuple.  
  
Pour l’heure, sa Majesté ne s’autorisait pas de larmes. Sur Midgard, peut-être, en Norvège, où le tendre souvenir d’Odin reposait, battu par les vents. Où les siens se sentiraient, l’espérait-il, enfin _chez eux_.  
  
Une pensée, comme un vœu chuchoté après le passage d’une étoile filante, lui arracha un sourire crispé :  
  
_Même Loki.  
_

* * *

   
« Si tu étais là, mon frère, je te prendrais dans mes bras ! »

En vérité, si quiconque avait demandé au Roi d’Asgard pourquoi il dardait son cadet de détritus – toujours émoussés, d’ailleurs – Thor aurait répondu, l’air faussement espiègle : « Vengeance personnelle. » et pensé, un peu morose : « Pour vérifier s’il est présent en chair, en os, pour _de vrai_. ».

Son cœur manqua d’exploser lorsque Loki répondit simplement :

« Je suis _là_. »  
  
Trois mots, qui signifiaient tellement _plus_. Trois mots, pour dire _Je suis fatigué de fuir quand mon seul désir est de demeurer, fatigué de te haïr alors que je n’ai jamais su que t’adorer_. Trois mots qui ouvrirent une brèche dans l’âme longtemps chagrine d’un Dieu du Mensonge et de la Tromperie qui n’était guère malfaisant, finalement.

Alors, Thor étreignit son frère, son monde _entier_ , jusqu’à s’en couper le souffle, avide de contact et de miséricorde, _l’orage_ dans la poitrine, comme pour rapiécer son âme – _leurs_ âmes – en lambeaux et _enfin_ poser les armes et après tout ce temps, une éternité, se faire _pardonner_.  
  
Alors, Loki Laufeyson, le plus perfide, traitre et félon d’entre tous les Ases, _pleura._  
  
Soudain, ils n’étaient plus dans une carlingue voguant entre les étoiles ; soudain, ils étaient deux mômes pleurnichards – des _princes_ – enlacés dans leur chambre, sur Asgard, _à la maison_. Ça sentait l’exubérance, l’or vieilli et la gloire, l’hellébore d’hiver, aussi. Affectueux, Thor essuyait les sanglots de son cadet, s’écoulant de ses yeux abyssaux – désinvoltes et rusés et _bleus_ , bleus et froids comme un glacier, comme les ténèbres du fond des mers, animés d’une flamme ancienne, impérieuse, et pourtant si _mélancoliques_ – en cascades d’eau brillantes, et ses mains, quoique délicates, étaient rugueuses. Tremblantes.  
  
Cependant, le Dieu du Tonnerre voulut briser ce silence vieux, _trop_ vieux qui leur gangrénait les entrailles, chasser les non-dits qui, jadis, achevèrent de les séparer. Rien ne vint, hormis un murmure de remords gonflé :  
  
« Je t’aime, mon frère. »  
  
Loki, le visage fendu d’un sourire plein de promesses folles, ne dit mot, car il n’en avait pas _, plus_ besoin.

Il avait fallu tant d’années aux fils d’Odin, héritiers orgueilleux – l’un assoiffé de sang et de guerre, l’autre envieux de lumière – pour se comprendre et, en une étreinte muette, tristement éperdue, se _retrouver_.  
  
_Oh_ , qui pourrait prétendre les désunir à nouveau, si même le Ragnarök, le Crépuscule des Dieux, avait échoué ?  
  


* * *

  
« D’ailleurs, ne t’avise pas de t’enfuir en utilisant le Tesseract, mon frère. Je pressens que cette relique nous sera fort utile, le moment venu. »  
  
Si Loki rougit presque d’être rendu à ce point prévisible – il n’avait _rien_ laissé transparaitre, et son aîné n’était _même pas présent ce jour-là, bon sang_ – Thor, lui, était hilare.

 


End file.
